


All Hallow's Eve

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [34]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Halloween, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Natsu is a little shit, Other, Pranks, Shenanigans, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Lucy tells Natsu and Gray about a being that only comes out on Halloween night in an attempt to scare them.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: "The legend said it only goes after virgins...so sucks for you I guess."





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



Lucy would smirk and cross her arms while looking at Gray and Natsu.

“What's that look for, Lucy?” Natsu asked.

“Well, I heard about this creature that only comes out on Halloween night,” Lucy said.

“What about it?” Gray asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest with a look of disinterest on his face.

“The legend says it only goes after virgins...” Lucy began with a devious smirk. “Sucks for you guys, I guess,”

“That depends on what's considered a virgin nowadays,” Gray said, leaning against a tree with his arms still crossed.

“You know _exactly_ what a virgin is,” Lucy said, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

Natsu would be silent as the two talked to one another.

“A virgin is someone who has never had sex,” Gray said. “That's the definition, right?” he asked.

“You got it,” Lucy said, smirking. “I know you two haven't _done the do_ yet,”

“Just because we've not gone _all the way_ , doesn't mean we haven't fooled around,” Gray said.

“I don't think this creature will count sucking face as not being virgins,” Lucy said with a click of her tongue.

“Tell me again why we're friends?” Natsu asked.

“You brought me to Fairy Tail and made me part of your team,” Lucy said. “Why?” she asked.

“Well, if you think about it, you're more of a virgin than we are,” Natsu said.

“Not really, I've fooled around with a few girls, and I'm with Juvia now,” Lucy said as she watched the Natsu squirm slightly.

“Natsu, we have nothing to worry about,” Gray said. “We've done enough that we'll be just fine,”

“I'm not worried about the monster, I doubt it's a real thing anyway,” Natsu said, looking at his boyfriend and one of his best female friends. “I'm just trying to figure out why we're camping in the middle of the woods if there's supposedly a monster who goes after virgins out there,”

“What, do you want to fight it or something?” Gray asked.

“What if it goes after little kids?” Natsu asked. “If it only comes out tonight it's the best night to get all sorts of virgins to eat, or kill,” he'd rub the back of his head with a frown, he was honestly worried about the kids.

If the monster was real, Natsu would be right on the money, since Halloween night is when all the kids in costumes ran about getting candy from people around town.

“You know what, you have a point,” Gray said. “Maybe we ought to lure the monster out, if it's real that is,” he smirked, looking at Lucy who didn't seem at all bothered by what the two were saying.

“I don't know, if it eats virgins it's going to come after you two,” Lucy said. “I'm almost sure of it,” she giggled, the others were setting up a small camp for the group nearby, they'd all plotted out how to prank the boys in the best way.

“It smells funky here,” Natsu said. The group would look at him after he spoke. Of course, they hadn't taken Natsu's nose into account before planning it all out.

“It's fine, nothing to worry about I'm sure,” Erza said.

“Erza is right, I'm pretty sure you're just smelling the nearby pond,” Lucy said, trying to reassure the pink-haired male without being too obvious.

“Hmm, if you say so,” Natsu said, he wasn't buying it, but he'd go along with it for the time being.

Gray would chuckle at Natsu before walking over to the shorter male and leaning down to kiss him gently. “I'm sure whatever this virgin targeting thing is, it'll stand no chance against all of us,”

“I know, you're absolutely right,” Natsu said, kissing back.

“Get a room you two!” Lucy called out playfully.

“We will when you do!” Gray called back, flipping Lucy off with a chuckle before kissing Natsu again.

Natsu would laugh into the kiss as he pressed close to his boyfriend.

The short kiss turned into a rather heated make-out session between the two boys, much to their comrades' amusement. It gave the women time to set up their elaborate prank a bit more.

Gray would take Natsu by the hand and the two would walk towards the main part of town, they'd been tasked with grabbing the food for lunch, dinner, and breakfast the next morning as well as various snacks for through the night.

“I think it's fishy that they're sending us for this,” Natsu said, looking at Gray as the two walked hand in hand through the streets of Magnolia towards a shop to gather what they needed for food and drinks.

“I agree with you, I'm pretty sure they're just trying to one-up us from last year's epic prank,” Gray chuckled, opening the door and holding it for Natsu, who would, in turn, hold it for Gray to walk inside after him.

“I figured as much, the smell around the camp is kind of rancid, like old pumpkin that's sat in the sun for a few too many days,” Natsu said while wrinkling his nose.

Gray would chuckle. “I smelt something weird too, don't worry,” he said. “I hope they're not planning on covering us with rancid food, they will regret it quick,” he smirked, looking at Natsu.

“Yeah, with my nose I'd more than likely wind up throwing up, and it could get on them if they're too close when it happens,” Natsu said, shaking his head slightly. He'd grab a hand basket and walk through the small store with Gray.

“What kind of food do you think we should get?” Gray asked, looking at Natsu,

“I'm not entirely sure, some candy obviously,” Natsu said.

“We also need to get some stuff for lunch today, dinner and breakfast tomorrow,” Gray said.

“I brought the flat thick metal pan, so let's get some thick burgers, steaks, some vegetables, and some buns, maybe cheese too,” Natsu said, smiling as he listed off the foods. “For burgers, we can get some sweet potatoes to slice for fries too,” he grinned wider. The girls usually liked when he cooked that.

“Sounds good, trying to win them over so they don't do whatever they're planning to us?” Gray asked with a chuckle.

“Maybe,” Natsu said, sticking his tongue out playfully at his taller boyfriend.

“Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it,” Gray said back, smirking when he saw the flustered look that appeared on Natsu's face.

“Pervert,” Natsu said, trying to will the red on his cheeks down. He'd grab some crackers, cheese spread, summer sausage, and some other non-perishable stuff. He knew Gray would be able to chill anything that required it, so he wasn't too worried about anything spoiling.

“Think we should grab something for dessert?” Gray asked when they were down the seasoning and baking aisle.

“Maybe, what do you have in mind?” Natsu asked, looking back at Gray who was looking at the various cake mixes.

“I'm not sure honestly,” Gray responded with a shrug and chuckle.

“Think we should grab some cornbread and make some honey butter to slather it with to go with the chili I plan on making?” Natsu asked with a smile.

“Is it that really good chili you made for me when I was sick?” Gray asked.

“You bet your ass it is,” Natsu grinned happily, he was really glad Gray liked his chili, he'd been worried the ice mage would hate it since it had spice. “I'm still so glad you like my chili,”

“I like all your cooking if I'm being totally honest,” Gray said. “Before you started cooking for us, I was merely eating carton food, premade stuff or out,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“Which wasn't really helping since they were all rather expensive ways to eat on a daily basis,” Natsu laughed, shaking his head slightly. “I think we have everything we need, let's go,”

Gray would nod and follow Natsu to the check out counter, once everything was scanned and put into bags Gray would take half of them and walk towards the doors.

Natsu would pay for everything and grin as he took the other half of the bags and joined his boyfriend on the walk back to the campsite.

“So, what do you think the girls are trying to pull with this virgin hunting monster?” Gray asked with a chuckle as the cool October breeze moved his hair around.

“Hell if I know,” Natsu admitted. “It's stupid, even if the monster was real we would not likely be its targets, it would go after the pure souls of the kids out trick or treating,” he said with a chuckle. The breeze would also make his hair dance, and his scarf trail gently behind him.

“It's nice to have friends who are as devious as we are huh?” Gray asked with a laugh, shaking his head as he thought about all the crazy things they'd all done to one another over the years.

“Hey, Gray do you remember the jello in the pool prank we did a few years back?” Natsu asked while laughing. “I just remembered that it was great!”

“Yeah, I remember someone getting stuck in it,” Gray responded, laughing as well. The two would be making their way down the path to the campsite.

“It was great!” Natsu said. “I'm just glad Juvia never tried to swim that day, I'm not sure what kind of effect the jello would have had on her body,” he shook his head as they arrived at the campsite.   
  
“Looks more like Halloween now, doesn't it?” Gray chuckled, taking in the decorations the girls had set about the campsite.

“It really does, still smells funky as fuck though,” Natsu admitted. “Let's set up an ice cooler for the meats and veggies to sit in so they won't spoil or wilt,” he smiled at Gray.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Gray said making a small ice chest for the food they'd purchased.

“What kind of food did you boys pick up?” Mirajane asked she was the first girl back to camp from where the girls all were.

“We picked up some stuff for me to make chili and cornbread for one meal, my thick burgers and sweet potato fries for another, and then breakfast is sweet bread and bagel sandwiches,” Natsu said, listing off all the main stuff they got.

“What about snack wise?” Erza would be the next to appear, the women seemed to be putting their costumes on.

“We got summer sausage, crackers of various flavors, cheese spread, some block cheese to slice as well. We also picked up some candy,” Gray said, recalling the snack stuff.

“What about for dessert?” Lucy and Juvia asked as the two appeared together.

“We settled on a simple sticky cake,” Natsu said. “A cinnamon and honey glazed sticky pull apart braided bread thing. I've made it before,” he smiled.

“Everything sounds good!” Mira said, clapping her hands together. It would appear Natsu's food had won one of the women over, now if only it could work on the other three.

“I'm going to make the burgers first,” Natsu said, pulling out the flat pan he used when cooking steaks other grillables.

Gray would help Natsu by slicing the sweet potatoes into thin pieces. “How do you plan on making these crispy?” Gray asked, handing the metal bowl to Natsu.

“Like this,” Natsu said, spinning the bowl on one hand and heating it up. “Toss some of the pink salt onto them in a bit and keep them near the heat, the burgers will be done here soon,” he finished, flipping the burgers into the air and catching them on a plate. He'd then set about chopping the onion, pickles, tomato, and lettuce to dress them with.

“Are the condiments in the ice cooler?” Lucy asked before opening it. “Never mind, I just answered my own question,” she laughed, pulling out the condiments.

Natsu would serve up the burgers and let everyone dress theirs as they saw fit, he made enough for everyone to have two. “Don't forget to grab some fries,” he said.

“I won't, thank you, Natsu,” Mira smiled as she piled her plate up with the fries, luckily there were a lot of them.

Lucy would have taken some fries and piled them onto her burger before biting into it and humming in satisfaction. “This is so good!” she said happily.

It would seem that Natsu's cooking may have won over a second girl, perhaps the prank won't go off if they all don't agree on it.

After everyone ate, Natsu and Gray would clean up the cooking utensils and cuddle by the fire.

The girls would have all vanished shortly after lunch, using the excuse they were going to finish getting their costumes ready. It was only the middle of the afternoon, so their little prank wouldn't be happening for a few more hours.

“Do you think we should get dressed in our costumes?” Natsu asked while leaning against Gray who was sitting on the ground near the fire.

“Maybe, I think you're going to need to help me with parts of mine, and I'll have to do the same for you,” Gray chuckled while running his fingers through Natsu's hair.

“Since the girls are off, we may as well get ready for the party at the guild ourselves,” Natsu said, leaning up and kissing Gray's cheek with a smile.

“Alright, let's go get ready then,” Gray said, standing up after taking the hand Natsu offered him since the pink-haired male stood up almost directly after getting off of his lap.

“I hope nothing weird happens at the party,” Natsu said, shaking his head while thinking of the crazy shenanigans the guild almost always seemed to get up to during Halloween.

Gray would chuckle and take Natsu by the hand as they made their way to Gray's flat, where the two of them had been living together for a few months. “I'm hoping it won't be terrible as well,” he smiled as they walked.

The two were used to people staring at them in surprise whenever they were seen acting casual together, so if anyone was watching them they weren't bothered by it anymore.

“So what are you dressing up as anyway, Gray?” Natsu asked, giving Gray's hand a gentle squeeze.

“I'm going to dress up as a half-dragon,” Gray chuckled. “I'm going to need your help adding the wings and horns mostly,” he smiled at Natsu and squeezed his hand back in response.

The two would arrive at the flat, Gray would unlock the door and they'd make their way inside.   
“I love that this place smells like both of us now,” Natsu smiled, kicking his sandals off next to Gray's combat boots as the two of them made their way to the bedroom to begin getting ready. “I love that you're going as a half-dragon, and I'm going as a demon,” he smiled.

“We make quite the pair huh?” Gray chuckled, stripping down to his boxers. “Here's the wings and other things I'm going to need help with,” he showed Natsu the large elaborate costume pieces.

“This looks amazing, Gray,” Natsu said, “If you don't win the costume contest there's something wrong with everyone who voted,” he'd shake his head and grab the pants Gray was going to be wearing, they were nothing super fancy, just decorated with various ice chunks and fake scales.

“Thanks, but I think your costume is going to look great too, Natsu,” Gray said, smiling at Natsu sincerely. “Do you think we should get the clothes on first, then affix the wings to my back?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan, these are some neat pants,” Natsu said. “Makes me think you're trying to seduce me by looking sexy,” he teased, with a chuckle. He'd click his tongue once the pants were on the right way. “Now for the belt...er, belts rather,”

Gray would laugh, he'd help Natsu with the triple belts, he'd have one normal belt holding two that were crisscrossed up. “Does that help?” he asked, looking down at Natsu who was pretty much on his knees.

“There, they shouldn't fall now,” Natsu said, he'd opted to use a bit of magic to essentially weld the three belts into one another using their small bits of metal.

“Alright, now it's time for your costume, once I have my gloves on it's going to be pretty much impossible to help you get ready,” Gray said.

Natsu would laugh. “I know, my stuff is right here,” he said, holding up the pants and single sleeved jacket to his costume. “I even got a cape, do you think I should stick to being a demon or go as a vampire instead?” he looked at Gray.

“Demon, because with the makeup and everything when we're done, we're going to turn heads,” Gray said, a smirk on his lips.

“Damn right we will,” Natsu grinned at Gray. He'd slip out of his typical trousers and vest, before folding them and placing them on the bedside table. He'd also remove his scarf and fold it up as well. “I'm going to feel so naked for a while,”

Gray would smile. “It's alright, I'll be there and you won't be naked,” he said, leaning over and kissing Natsu on his cheek as the pink-haired male pulled on some black and red tattered looking trousers that resembled his typical white ones.

“Can you hand me the bloody looking sash there?” Natsu asked, using one hand to point and the other to hold his pants up.

“Here you are,” Gray said, handing Natsu the blood red spattered looking sash for his costume.

Natsu would wrap the sash around his waist and tie it tight enough that his pants would remain on for the night, even if he had to take off running at some point. “Thank you,” he said.

“You're welcome, are you going to need help with your jacket, or nah?” Gray asked.

“Not really, but I will need help with the wings,” Natsu said. “They're right there,” he pointed at a pair of black demonic looking wings. He'd reach down and pull his jacket on, making it look proper before turning his back so Gray would attach the wings to him. “The cool thing about these is that once you attach them to me, I can make them seem real,” he grinned, showing Gray what he meant once they were on his back.

“That's fucking awesome, I think mine are the same way as yours,” Gray said. “I suppose we'll find out once you get them on my huh?” he chuckled. He'd hand the wings to Natsu and turn his back to face him, Natsu would press the wings into the slots on the back of the costume shirt that Gray was wearing. The shirt bore similar stuff to the pants. There were chunks of ice and various scale markings on it. The shirt itself appeared to be painted on, making it seem as if Gray really was half dragon, and Natsu thought it was hot.

“You look awesome, so it's makeup time, and then we attach our horns and any other actual thing that is going to be seen and felt if someone touches us,” Natsu said. “I'm glad we decided to actually get these costumes now, they look badass,” he bounced in happiness.

“Now we put makeup on, and affix the fake skin, scales, and cracks onto one another,” Gray said, the two would head to the bathroom to begin applying the makeup. “You've done this before, right?” he asked Natsu.

“Yeah, a few times,” Natsu responded before he'd begin with the application of some fake skin to the sides of Gray's chin, and down his neck. Once he was done with that he'd grab the various blue toned makeup and begin applying it to Gray's skin and the fake skin. “Check yourself in the mirror,”

“Holy shit, that looks fantastic!” Gray exclaimed when he saw what Natsu had done. “This is yet another thing to add onto the ever-growing list of why I love you, you know that?” he asked.

Natsu would smile happily. “I know, but you don't need to make a list of why you love me to prove that you do, you know that,” he'd lean over and kiss Gray's lips gently. “I have a list of why I love you too, but neither of us needs to prove we love one another,”

Gray would grin at Natsu. “Now, do you have a lacrima that I can follow to do the makeup for you?” he asked, looking at Natsu who nodded.

“Yeah, this one,” Natsu said, activating the lacrima and pointing it at his own face. It would leave an outline and light coloring for Gray to follow on his face. “Does it work?” he asked, not sure if it actually worked or not.

“Yeah, it looks good, I can follow the colors and the lines easily, thanks,” Gray smiled as he began applying the fake skin, cracks and the demonic scales for onto Natsu's face and neck. “Once we're done here, I can apply your horns and you can apply mine as well as my ear tips,”

“Sounds good to me,” Natsu said, smiling at Gray to help him get the cracks and lines placed properly.

“Alright, and...done!” Gray said he'd let Natsu check himself out in the mirror as he applied the costume glue to the underside of the horns and attached them to Natsu's forehead.

“Whoa, I look sweet!” Natsu said he'd hug Gray, careful of their makeup and extra bits. “Let's get your ear tips and horns on,” he smiled, pecking Gray's lips. He'd grab the costume glue and apply it to the ear bits before adding them to the top of Gray's ears, the color would blend with the makeup and fake skin Natsu had applied earlier. He'd add the horns shortly after. “There, check yourself out,”

“I look amazing thanks to you,” Gray said, smiling at Natsu.

The two would finish getting their costumes on before they'd head out to the guild hall where they'd wait for everyone else to arrive.

“You two look awesome!” Lucy said when she spotted Natsu and Gray.

“Thanks, what are you supposed to be?” Natsu asked, looking at Lucy's outfit.

“Can't you tell? I'm a woman who died at the altar,” Lucy said, her costume would consist of a bloodstained tattered white gown.

“So, a zombie bride?” Natsu asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Essentially, Juvia is a vampire,” Lucy smiled.

“So a vampire and a zombie are married,” Gray chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“Pretty much!” Lucy said happily, “Anyway see you guys later, I see Juvia,” she finished, running towards her girlfriend.

“This should be really fun,” Mira would be heard saying, she'd be dressed as a pirate wench, and Erza would be a pirate of some kind, they matched regardless.

“I love how your costumes look!” Levy gushed to Gray and Natsu.

“You two look fucking amazing!” Gajeel said from next to Levy.

Gray and Natsu would get compliments through the night, grinning from ear to ear. The two would accept the reward for first place in the costume contest as a pair, Lucy and Juvia got second place, Gajeel and Levy got third. Mira and Erza hadn't entered.

At the end of the night, the sound of a loud growl would erupt from somewhere in the guild hall and fog would pour in as the kids went home.

The real party began.

Lucy and the other girls never did get to do their revenge prank on the boys, since Gray and Natsu had snuck off during truth or dare and weren't seen for a few days after that.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
